The Present Invention relates to a seat support, and more particularly relates to a seat support suitable for use in a vehicle such as a motor vehicle.
It has been proposed previously to provide seats in vehicles which are mounted in position on elongate rails mounted in the floor of the vehicle. In the preferred arrangement the position of the seat is adjustable along the length of the rails and also, in the preferred arrangement, the seat may be removed from the rail. A seat support is provided on each side of the seat, and each seat support is adapted to engage and slide along a respective rail.
The present invention seeks to provide a seat support which may be used in this context.
According to this invention there is provided a seat support for use with a vehicle seat and adapted to engage a track provided on the floor of the vehicle. The track comprises two inwardly directed lips on opposed sides of a slot. The support has a framework adapted to support a seat, the framework is associated with a clamping mechanism adapted to engage the lips of the track. The clamping mechanism has two spaced apart plates. The spaced apart plates each have inwardly inclined lower regions. The lower-most edge of each plate carries an outwardly directed flange. Means are provided to move the lower regions outwardly against an inherent resilient bias provided by the plates from an initial position in which the flanges may be inserted between the lips of the track to an outer clamping position in which the flanges engage the lips of the track.
Preferably a knife element is provided which is mounted between the plates adapted to be moved between an upper position in which the knife element permits the lower edges of the plates to be biased inwardly, and a lower clamping position in which the knife forces the lower edges of the plates outwardly.
Conveniently the knife element is pivotally mounted in position.
Advantageously a lever is provided having a protruding handle, the lever being connected to the knife to move the knife pivotally.
Preferably a safety catch is provided to retain the knife in the lower position.
Advantageously the safety catch comprises an element extending transversely between the plates and guided within an elongate aperture of a predetermined configuration. The elongate element is movable between a first position in which it prevents upward movement of the knife element from the clamping position, and a second position in which it permits upward movement of the knife element from the clamping position.
Conveniently a lower part of the framework is provided with a protrusion, substantially aligned with said flanges, adapted to be inserted into a slot in the track.
Preferably the support comprises two vertical elements supporting an upper horizontal element. The horizontal element is provided with means to connect the horizontal element to a seat. The clamping mechanism is provided at the lower part of one of the vertical elements.